1970s
197X The German Army begins development of the Leopard 2 tank, a successor to the Leopard 1. Iraq allows nuclear inspectors from Russia and Bulgaria to inspect whether they have nuclear weapons during the late 1970s. Stealth missile technology is researched during the late 1970s. 1970 The FSLN, backed by the KGB and the Cuban DGI, start launching military initiatives against the Somoza regime. Para-Medic establishes the nation's first paramedic system in Seattle, Washington. October: The Successor Project ends. Beginning of the San Hieronymo Takeover which continues on to the end of the year. Members of the FOX unit, headed by Gene, and under the orders of the CIA, start a revolt and take over the Soviet IRBM facility on the San Hieronymo Peninsula, as well as hijacking a new type of nuclear weapon during transport from a military convoy. Major Zero is arrested by the Pentagon under the charge of treason, as well as giving Big Boss a similar charge of treason for spearheading the revolt. November 2nd: Big Boss is captured by members of FOX and meets Roy Campbell for the first time. Together, the pair set out to take down the FOX unit. Big Boss recruits old Vietnam comrade Python from FOX. Big Boss encounters Frank Jaeger, now a member of FOX, again in battle and recruits him. Big Boss and Roy Campbell meet Elisa for the first time, and they discover the plans for the new weapon: Metal Gear. The San Hieronymo Takeover ends. Big Boss successfully destroys Metal Gear RAXA, with the help of Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov who comes out of hiding. The FOX unit is wiped out. Cunningham reveals that he is actually serving the United States Department of Defense to try and discredit the CIA, and is killed in a fight with Big Boss. Gene, leader of FOX, kills Elisa. Elisa foresees that Big Boss's sons will "bring the world to ruin", and "save the world." Big Boss proceeds to kill Gene, who gives him the funds he had amassed for "Army's Heaven." And later manages to destroy the ICBMG before it could activate after launching. The United States receives the missing half of the the Philosophers' Legacy thanks to Ocelot. Ocelot also executes the Director of Central Intelligence. Major Zero forms the Patriots, dedicated to reuniting the world in honor of The Boss's final wishes. Ocelot joins the unit, but stays in the Soviet Union as an informant. Sigint, Para-Medic, and Big Boss make up the rest of the organization. Major Zero proceeds to turn Big Boss into an idol and hero, to lead the world as a messiah-like figure. Major Zero disbands the FOX unit with Big Boss. November 25th: Yukio Mishima committed suicide, while questioning the status quo of the JSDF. Congress disbands the MBT-70 production after the per-cost unit rose for the fifth time, despite the Army's objections. The funding was then redirected to the M1 Abrams. A second revision for the U.S.-Japan Security Treaty was made, with a second mass protest against it in Japan and Okinawa. Several Costa Rican protestors throw stones at the Costa Rican Parliament Building after they discover that the country bestowed mining rights to foreign companies. The Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty is signed by America, the Soviet Union, France, England, and China, the nuclear powers at the time. 1971 April 19th: The Soviet Union launches the Salyut-1, the world's first space station. Big Boss rescues EVA from Hanoi and requests her to join the Patriots, which she does. Big Boss officially establishes the FOXHOUND unit. September 11th: Nikita Khrushchev dies. The Lawrence Radiation Laboratory at Livermore changes its name to the Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory. 1972 March 23rd: ARPA is renamed DARPA. May 26th: The ABM Treaty is signed by the United States of America and the Soviet Union on the limitation of the anti-ballistic missile (ABM) systems used in defending areas against missile-delivered nuclear weapons. June 17th: The Watergate Scandal begins. August 9th: The AH56 Cheyenne project is officially cancelled for good. However, the Peace Sentinels procure designs for the Cheyennes' Bomber and Raider models and put them to mass production. August 26 - September 11: The Summer Olympic Games are held in Munich, West Germany. September 5th: The Munich Massacre occurs when the terrorist movement Black September holds 11 Israeli athletes hostage during the Olympic Games. As a consequence of the incident's tragic mismanagement, the GSG 9 counter-terrorism force is created. Big Boss grows tired of Zero's lust for power, and of playing the role of a puppet. Big Boss is wounded in Vietnam and falls into a coma. Using this opportunity to try and preserve their messiah in the event that Big Boss leaves, Zero finalizes the Les Enfants Terribles project. Para-Medic, now operating under her real name of Dr. Clark, injects Big Boss's DNA into eggs donated by her Japanese assistant. EVA agrees to serve as a surrogate mother. Nine months later, the project produces the twins Solid Snake and Liquid Snake. Big Boss, infuriated, quits the Patriots, leaving America, and FOXHOUND, behind. Some time later, the project successfully produces another clone, Solidus Snake. EVA and Ocelot begin to lose faith in Zero and the Patriots. Big Boss creates the Militaires Sans Frontieres. Big Boss travels to Vietnam and supplies aid to the Long Range Reconnaissance Patrols. He later supplies aid for the Studies and Observations Group, the U.S. Rangers, and the Green Berets as well as a mercenary group known as the Wild Geese. He was later in the year hired by the Colombian Government to work with the Colombian Army. During this time, Big Boss' unit ambushed Kazuhira Miller and his guerrilla unit (Miller was a mercenary working with the guerrilla), wiping out his unit and almost killing Miller. Eventually Miller became MSF's second in command. December: Project Apollo ends with the Apollo-17. December 23rd: The Nicaraguan earthquake happened, resulting in the decimation of Managua, with 5,000 killed, 20,000 wounded, and 250,000 homeless. Despite international aid and relief efforts from the various parts of the West, Nicaragua did not recover due to the Somoza regime pocketing all of the relief funding for themselves. The United States gives back Okinawa to Japan, although American bases are still concentrated. The Development Corporation of Costa Rica (CODESA) is developed. France's wine industry suffered. 1973 January: The Paris Peace Accords: The US starts withdrawing troops from Vietnam. March 3rd: The text of the Washington Treaty is finalized. May 14th: The US launches Skylab, the first US space station. May 16th: The Day of the Jackal film adaptation is released in France and the United Kingdom. September 11th: 1973 Chilean coup d'état. The socialist government of the Chilean President Salvador Allende was overthrown by the Chilean military, led by General Augusto Pinochet, in a coup d’état. The coup was supported by the CIA. The Waseda University Department of Engineering, in Tokyo, develops the WABOT-1, the world's first bipedal walking robot. A mysterious armed force invades Costa Rica, the nation without a military. Huey Emmerich is hired into the Peace Walker Project. The T-72 is first deployed into battle. 1974 May 8th: Daniel Oduber Quirós becomes the President of Costa Rica. He distances himself from the United States, limiting the privileges granted to American banks, and lifts the sanctions on Cuba. May 18th: India becomes the sixth nuclear power as a result of Project Smiling Buddha. July: the Threshold Test Ban Treaty is signed. August 9th: U.S. President Richard Nixon resigns. NEST (Nuclear Emergency Search Team) is set up by US President Gerald R. Ford to be "prepared to respond immediately to any type of radiological accident or incident anywhere in the world." November 4th: The Militaires Sans Frontieres are hired by Paz Ortega Andrade and Ramon Galvez Mena of the Costa Rican University for Peace, to repel rogue CIA forces operating in Costa Rica. Galvez is exposed as a KGB agent. November 10th: Peace Walker Incident: The Militaires Sans Frontieres enter Costa Rica and begin operations against the occupying force, revealed to be the Peace Sentinels. The MSF destroys one of the Pupa AI weapons with the help of its developer Huey Emmerich. November 19th: The MSF infiltrates a hidden AI laboratory headed by Strangelove, and Big Boss first encounters The Boss AI. The MSF destroy the Chrysalis AI weapon. November 21st: The MSF track down the Peace Walker AI weapon to a testing facility disguised as a mining complex, and decomission the AI weapon Cocoon. After infiltrating the base, Big Boss is captured. The SALT II talks begin. November 22nd: Big Boss is tortured, but later escapes captivity. Peace Walker is activated and Big Boss battles its bipedal form, successfully damaging it. Peace Walker then escapes to Nicaragua; The Boss's horse dies during Big Boss's attempted pursuit. November 23rd: Gerald Ford meets with Leonid Brezhnev to negotiate SALT II at Vladivostok. Peace Walker makes preparations to destroy MSF's Mother Base with a nuclear strike, from a U.S. missile base in Nicaragua. Ramon Galvez, a.k.a. Vladimir Zadornov, changes Peace Walker's target to Cuba and fatally wounds Peace Sentinel leader Hot Coldman. Sandinistas under Amanda Valenciano Libre and the MSF capture and detain Zadornov. On his deathbed, Coldman arms Peace Walker for launch, despite the change in target, which also transmits false trajectory data to NORAD and the National Military Command Chain. Coldman dies. Peace Walker is heavily damaged by the MSF, which then destroys itself in order to stop the false data transmission. Post-November 23rd: MSF sends some of its soldiers to Angola to participate in the country's war for independence. Pacifica Ocean hijacks Metal Gear ZEKE from the Militaires Sans Frontieres and attempts to convince Big Boss to rejoin Zero's organization, Cipher. She later attempts to use ZEKE to launch a nuclear strike at the East Coast of the United States, with the intention of framing the MSF, forcing Big Boss to battle ZEKE and critically damage it. November 24th: Gerald Ford and Leonid Brezhnev sign the SALT II. The treaty limits the number of strategic nuclear delivery vehicles on each side to 2,400. Among that number, MIRVs are restricted to 1,320. December: Former Prime Minister of Japan Eisaku Sato receives the Nobel Peace prize for laying forth Japan's Three Non-Nuclear Principles. December 27th: A group of FSLN guerrillas seize the home of a former government official and took as hostage a handful of leading Nicaraguan officials, many of whom were Somoza relatives. The guerrillas succeed in getting 14 Sandinista prisoners released from jail and flown to Cuba along with the kidnappers. They achieve recognition as a representative of anti-Somoza sentiment. Sigint develops the idea that AIs should be used to control and manipulate information and have limited control over humanity. 1975 The United States reneigns control of the Da Nang Air Base. March: Former President of Costa Rica Jose Figueres Ferrer admits to collaborating with the CIA. April 30th: The Ho Chi Minh Campaign and the fall of Saigon reunites North and South Vietnam. The Vietnam War ends. June 25th: The Mozambican War of Independance ends with Mozambique attaining independence from Portugal. July 17th: Soyuz 19 and Apollo 18 dock in orbit. The U.S. and Soviet Union complete their first peaceful joint activity in space. November: The Angolan War of Independence ends. Helena Dolph Jackson (Fortune) is born. 1976 December 4th: The Insurgency in Aceh begins. Richard Dawkins publishes The Selfish Gene. Nastasha Romanenko is born in Prypiat, Ukraine. 1977 November 21st: The Delta Force is established. May 25th: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope is released. The Mozambican Civil War begins, between the ruling party, the Front for Liberation of Mozambique (FRELIMO), and the Rhodesian/South African-funded Mozambique Resistance Movement (RENAMO). Frank Jaeger returns to Mozambique and participates as a soldier for the RENAMO. Big Boss rescues Frank Jaeger from a FRELIMO prison camp in Mozambique. Chico leaks photos of Chrysalis to a magazine causing the Prime Minister of Grenada Sir Eric Gairy to lobby the UN into creating an agency or department to study UFOs and extraterrestrial life.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > File Library > Situation in Central America > Grenada 1979 Leopard 2 main battle tanks are deployed in Germany. February: The First Chadian Civil War ends, with the Second Chadian Civil War beginning shortly thereafter. July 1st: The Sony Walkman TPS-L2 is first sold in Japan. July 19th: The FSLN overthrows Somoza in an armed uprising, helping realize the Nicaraguan Revolution. Somoza is assassinated the following year. November: Towards the end of the Rhodesian Civil War, Frank Jaeger rescues and adopts a young girl, after murdering her parents.Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, Kojima Productions (2008). December 27th: A new Cold War begins with the Soviet Union's invasion of Afghanistan. Revolver Ocelot participates in the invasion whilst working as a GRU Spetsnaz operative. During the war, the Afghan rebels who feared him gave him the name "Shalashaska." Notes and references Category:Timeline